The Meeting Of The Goggle Boys
by Taiki Matsuki
Summary: When Toei announces plans to give one of the previous seasons of Digimon a sequel, the Goggled representatives of each season meet at a hotel to discuss the possibilities! And to hurl insults back and forth. Uploaded with permission from Original Author


The Meeting Of The Goggle Boys

In the Ishigame Hotel by Tokyo International Airport, a meeting room had been reserved for a group of eight very important individuals (well, important in their own eyes perhaps). The reason? To discuss a recent announcement from Toei Animation Incorporated - One that they couldn't believe.

The room was rented in the name of "Goggle Boy" and the meeting was unknown to the higher ups at Toei. Only to the mysterious eight.

It was a small conference room, with a table and eight chairs. A spread of snacks and drinks was laid out along the back wall, a large heated pump full of tea in the center of the table with ceramic cups.

Six people sat at the table, waiting patiently. Exactly half of the people in the room had a pair of goggles on their head.

At the head of the table sat Taichi Yagami, with Yamato Ishida at his side. To his right, Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji. To Taichi's left, Takato Matsuda and Jianliang (Jenrya) Li.

Takato sipped his tea, looking at his watch. "...Let's just start without them. I mean, what are the odds THEY would be the ones? I mean, I thought the franchise was dead before they even ended."

"...Five more minutes," Taichi said. "Then we'll start without them."

"I can't believe we're all here," Daisuke said, looking to Jenrya and Takato. "Amazing how we never had a cross over with you guys. The fans were begging for it, you know..."

"Tamers could stand on its own." Takato said. "We didn't need Adventure to help us out."

"Then why'd Apocalymon show up in your first movie?" Taichi said with a grin.

"You guys don't OWN Apocalymon, and it wasn't the same one," Takato said.

"Oh, he's right, and it's not like OMEGAMON ever showed up in our show, too," Daisuke said.

"Again, different Omegamon!" Takato said.

"Guys, let's not start this," Ken said, putting his hands between Takato and Daisuke's space on the table. "...Please?"

"Save it for the Frontier guys," Yamato said.

"Deal," Takato and Daisuke said, earning a sigh from both Ken and Jenrya.

Just as Taichi started counting down the last minute, the doors to the conference room burst open. Takuya Kanbara and Kouji Minamoto slid into the room, panting.

"What took you?" Yamato asked.

"...You...Won't...Believe who we ran into..." Takuya panted.

"Who?" Takato asked.

"...Masaru..." Kouji said, his eyes wide.

An "OH CRAP" expression appeared on every face in the room except Ken's...

"Um, think it's too late to invite those guys...?" Takato looked to Taichi, laughing nervously.

"W-We lost him..." Takuya said. "But...Crap, I thought he caught us back there..."

Kouji went back to the door and locked it. He went to the snack spread and grabbed a cold soda for himself and Takuya. They sat down, next to Takato and Jenrya...The two slid their seats a bit further away.

"...We did NOT kill the franchise!" Takuya and Kouji said in unison, frowning at the two Tamers.

Takato and Jenrya gave half hearted nods. "Yeah, sure. We know..." They said.

"You guys had such a great plot! I mean...You guys just Matrix Ev-Oh, I'm sorry, SPIRIT evolve and BECOME Digimon?" Takato asked. "Jen, that's such an original concept! Don't you agree?"

Jen nodded. "BECOME the Digimon...Yeah, very original..."

Takuya and Kouji groaned, the Adventurers stifled their laughter.

"Who was your partner Digimon again?" Daisuke asked. "I always forget its name."

"We get it! We get it!" Takuya shouted. "But, hey, what are we here for? Oh, YEAH! Toei said one of us is getting another season after that X Battle or whatever season! They just haven't said who yet..."

"...And why are you guys even here?" Kouji motioned to the Adventurers. "...I mean, you got a sequel. You think you're gonna get a third?"

"Wanna try to make up for that acid trip ending or something?" Takuya added.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Look, here's the story about that...We filmed the final episodes and had the post-season party when SOMEONE," he looked to Daisuke with a frown, Daisuke glanced away nervously. "Spilled soda on the master tape for the final episode! We lost the battle with BelialVamdemon and everything after it, so... ...We had to improvise."

"And the best you could come up with was killing BELIALVAMDEMON with the _wishes of children?_" Jenrya asked. "Really?"

"...We sorta...ran outta time and cash for effects and... ...It really looked a lot better on paper at the time..." Daisuke muttered. "Anyway, the epilogue...Sorta worked..."

"What was Mars like?" Takato asked, a grin spreading across his face as he looked to Yamato.

Yamato looked to Daisuke, saying, "Where the hell DID that idea come from? You guys just called me at home at two-thirty in the morning, told me show up at the studio and gave me a space suit! Nice job with the whole twenty-five years older photoshop, though."

"...Um...It was Iori," Daisuke said. "But, it's not his fault!"

"...Iori?" Yamato asked. "He...No way in HELL! Iori's not stupid! Especially not that stupid!"

"Someone spiked the punch at the party," Ken said, glancing away. "And when we needed a quick epilogue... ...He was very passionate about his ideas, we respected him for it! The ideas, too! ...We just...shoulda realized it was...Ota Michihiko's private reserve talking, not Iori Hida..."

"Ota Michihiko spiked the punch?" Jen shouted. "He did that at our post season party, too! Thankfully, we figured it out after Hirokazu and Kenta started singing a drunken enka rendition of The Biggest Dreamer..."

"None of us were...really at our best that night..." Taichi sighed.

"No kidding," Takato said with a laugh.

Daisuke frowned at Takato, saying, "Hey, Takato, you ever meet Guilmon again? Boy, I bet that was a cheerful reunion!" Daisuke shouted.

Takato hang his head. "...You're a jerk, Daisuke..." He sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"Crybaby..." Taichi chuckled. Takato frowned at him after quickly wiping his eyes.

"No, Chiaki J.'s a jerk, I'm just asking a question," Daisuke grinned.

"What's he mean?" Takuya asked. "Didn't you, like, find another gate to the Digital World at the end? They were back for the last movie!"

"...Uh...That movie was a different writer and staff without consulting Chiaki-san. Chiaki-san threw a FIT and said that movie isn't in continuity and the gate... ...Wasn't strong enough to send anything through..." Takato sighed. "Officially, we never see our partners again." Jen passed him a tissue, he wiped his eyes.

"Hey, guys! V-Mon just sent me a text message! 'I'm your partner _FOREVER_' he even did that little heart emoticon thing!" Daisuke held up his cell phone. "He's so awesome, always there for me! Partners _forever!_"

Takato and Jenrya sighed sadly.

"...I know it's just a show, but that's just...so depressing to even think about..." Jenrya sighed. His cell phone went off. "Sorry, gotta take this..." He answered it. "Hello? ...No, Terriermon, we just started the meeting. Sort of. ...I promise, you'll be the first to know! ...No, it's just Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke and Ken. Wallace isn't here. ...I'll ask, I promise! ...Uh-huh...Uh-huh...No, Xiaochun can't watch South Park! Turn it off! ...Good night." He sighed.

"...What was that about Wallace?" Taichi asked.

"Terriermon and Lopmon want to know if they can get their old roles back if Adventure gets the new season and Wallace shows up," Jenrya said.

"Well, tell him it's possible. We know it won't be Tamers. You just said you NEVER see your partners again, after all," Takuya said.

"And it won't be Frontier, because...You're FRONTIER!" Daisuke shouted. "I mean, crap, it was a new season a year until you guys showed up, then...How many years before Savers?"

"Yeah, great job! Best season of Digimon ever!" Taichi said, clapping. "So good, no-one could stand to look directly at it! Everyone had to turn off their television sets!"

"Oh, stop it! Tamers was when the ratings started to slip!" Takuya shouted.

"Hey, don't drag us into this!" Jenrya said. "I mean, you guys even had the weakest overall Wada Kouji and AiM songs..."

"...And a really half-assed Christmas CD," Daisuke added. "I mean, Christmas Night...I...I REFUSE to believe Wada Kouji sang that song!"

Taichi nodded. "You guys were really amazing! I mean, it takes _skill_ to make Wada Kouji and AiM suck by assosciation!"

Takuya stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "That's it! You and me, outside, Yagami!" Takuya shouted, taking off his gloves. "Kouji! You take Daisuke!"

"...I'm staying out of this..." Kouji shook his head.

"...Dude, we gotta defend our season..." Takuya turned to Kouji. "At least throw some crap back at them! You're the witty one here!"

Kouji gave a quick nod and looked to Taichi and Yamato. "...So, how's it feel to be the catalyst for the entire Digimon yaoi and shounen-ai fandom, Taito-chan?"

Taichi and Yamato's jaws dropped. Daisuke burst into laughter until Ken elbowed him in the stomach.

"...Kouji, that would be an excellent discussion, except we're all here with our yaoi fan-girl proclaimed one true love," Takato said, looking to Jenrya.

"Yaoi fan-boy, too," Jenrya said, eyes looked to him. "Kenta told me the exist..."

"No, they don't," Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Male slash fans do NOT exist."

"Kenta exists..." Jen trailed off, rolling his eyes. "And 02 didn't help things, I mean...The new kids' Digimentals were, what, same two as the popular pairings in 01? Taichi and Yamato, Jyou and Koushiro, Sora and Mimi... _No!_ That _couldn't _be implying anything...And don't get me started on that whole 'Jogress Evolution - Two Hearts Beating As One' thing." He mimicked Daisuke's voice, saying, "'Ken, I feel so different when I'm with you, and now our partners are evolving together! It's a sign, we're meant to be together! Marry me, Ken-chan!'"

Daisuke growled. "Hey, you guys had a theme song _called _'SLASH!' Toei just gave up trying to be subtle with you two! Look at that! The song's playing! Takato and Jen are SLASHING together! CARD SLASH! JENKATO LOVE PLUG-IN YAOI!" He made the motion of a card slash.

"And didn't your season have the the first same-sex kiss in Digimon history?" Taichi asked, looking to the Tamers.

"Hirokazu said that doesn't count! Ruki kicked him onto Kenta and the sound effects guys had some fun," Takato said.

"Don't tell Kenta that..." Jenrya trailed off.

"Huh?" Takato asked, looking to Jenrya.

"N-Nothing," Jenrya shook his head, glancing away.

"Whatever!" Daisuke shrugged. "Actually, the slash doesn't bother me as much as the Hent-"

"THAT DOESN'T EXIST!" Takato screamed, incredibly loud. His eyes went wide, color drained from his face. Tears started welling in his eyes.

Daisuke uncovered his ears, eying Takato. "...What planet are YOU from where there's no such thing as Digimon Hen-"

"IT DOESN'T EXIST! THERE IS NO SUCH THING! IT IS A LIE!" Takato screamed, even louder than before. He fell to his knees and sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"...Crybaby..." Takuya muttered. "Seriously, how'd _he _become a main character-Ow!" Jenrya gave Takuya a smack to the back of the head as he got up. "Jerk ass..."

Jenrya walked over to Taichi and Daisuke, whispering, "A few years ago, Takato stumbled upon the, um, wrong kind of Renamon and Beelzebumon fansite, if you know what I mean... ...He's been like this whenever someone mentions the H-word since...Hasn't been able to be alone in the same room as Impmon, Renamon or Ruki, either."

Taichi and Daisuke shuddered. "...He's right, it doesn't exist." Taichi said. "That might make you guys getting another season a problem, though."

"We'll figure something out..." Jenrya trailed off.

"For the record, I blame Tamers for that stuff!" Daisuke added.

Jenrya stopped as he walked back to Takato. He turned to Daisuke. "...Excuse me?" He turned away for a second to toss Takato a tissue, then turned back to Daisuke. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"MATRIX EVOLUTION!" Daisuke made the motion of opening a coat and flashing Jenrya. "How'd that make it into the American version, too, by the way? I mean...Wow, they were afraid of showing your asses for three seconds in season one," he looked to Taichi and Yamato. "But when HE shouts 'Matrix Evolution!'" He motioned to Jernya. "Bow-chika-Jen-Jen!"

Jenrya rolled his eyes. "Real mature, Motomiya. It's anime! Nude transformation scenes are _not_ uncommon! And we were NOTHING compared to Frontier! First episode onward for them! We at least waited until episode thirty-something... And don't get me started on that...Hand holding scene in the final episodes..." He looked to Takuya and Kouji.

"Leave us out of this!" Takuya shouted.

"Junpei actually used a stunt-butt," Kouji spoke up. "You can tell if you look closely."

"...Thank you, Kouji, I had no desire or need to ever know that," Daisuke shuddered. He looked to the Tamers, saying, "Adventure was the prime of Digimon, there's no way you guys are going to get the next season. Not with the crap you guys got away with!"

"Oh yeah, Daisuke, you sure they won't incorporate any of that into Adventure 03?" Jenrya asked. "Adventure 02 and Tamers combining elements... I could just see it! Daisuke! Ken! Combine with your partners for a MATRIX JOGRESS EVOLUTION!"

It took Daisuke a minute figure out what a Matrix Jogress Evolution would entail...His eyes went wide, he looked to Ken, turned bright red and said, "Um...I...I would gladly give YOU GUYS the next season if they even SUGGESTED that one..."

"Traitor!" Taichi shouted. Yamato whispered into his ear. His eyes went wide. "...Good call, Daisuke, good call." He looked to Yamato. "That sort of thing would be, like, freakin' Yaoi Fangirl _NIRVANA_..."

"Takato, take a note!" Jenrya grinned, Takato pulled out his sketch pad.

"Suggest Matrix Jogress Evolutions for Adventure 03..." Takato said to himself as he wrote in his sketch pad. "...Yaoi nirvana..."

"H-Hey! No giving the writers ideas!" Daisuke shouted.

"...How do we know Savers won't get the next season?" Ken spoke up.

"We don't, but..." Takato cleared his throat, nervously. "Masaru scares us."

"Ken, haven't you seen Savers?" Taichi asked.

Ken shook his head. "I...sort of missed it, it ran against another anime I liked. I bought the DVDs, but haven't watched them yet..."

"Masaru fights alongside Agumon...Like, physically. Not just cheering him on like we did." Taichi said. "It's like those guys going Mega," he pointed to the Tamers, "or those guys...whatever they do!" He pointed to Spirit Evolvers (Takuya and Kouji), who frowned. "But while still...Being human!"

"So...He...fights Digimon?" Ken's jaw dropped.

"He'd kick _Piemon's_ ass if he were in Adventure, let's put it that way," Taichi said. "...And what show ran against Savers to where you actually missed an ENTIRE SEASON of your own meal ticket franchise?"

"...Um..." Ken glanced away. "...N-Nothing important..."

"Ken, what was it?" Takato asked.

"I'm curious now, too," Takuya said.

Daisuke laughed, "Guys, it's not important! Right Ken?" He pat Ken on the back, a DS fell out of his coat pocket, the game launching out of the system and to Taichi's feet.

Taichi picked it up. "...Oh, _not cool_, Ken..."

"What is it?" Takato asked.

"...Pokemon Diamond..." Taichi held up the game. "Was _that_ the anime, Ken?"

"...Possibly..." Ken trailed off.

"Sorry, dude..." Daisuke whispered. "Nice knowin' ya."

"...I'll join you soon, Osamu..." Ken swallowed, he looked to Daisuke, whispering, "You distract Taichi while I run. Osamu's got a room here I can hide in."

Daisuke nodded. "How's he been doin' these days?"

"Good, actually. Thinks he might get a part with Ryou in his next game."

Taichi cleared his throat, Ken shut up and stood straight, sweating ever so slightly.

"So, it's...Pokemon," Jenrya said. "What's the problem?"

"Exactly," Taichi said, bluntly. "It's Pokemon."

"Taichi, you...You can't be serious. Digimon and Pokemon are not bitter rivals." Jenrya said.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Takuya asked. "We never had a problem between our fans and Pokemon fans..."

"THERE WAS A PROBLEM IN MY DAY!" Taichi shouted.

Yamato cleared his throat. "Adventure fans and Pokemon fans kinda had a thing going on back then, especially with the English version of the two shows. Taichi got a little active in the online flame wars... Like, um, sitting at his laptop at three in the morning with Brave Heart face-paint active."

"...Dude, the face paint was _one time_!" Taichi said, frowning at Yamato.

"I get the laptop at three in the morning, but Why Brave Heart?" Takato asked.

"Uh, ever hear of an awesome singer named Miyazaki Ayumi, Takato? Oh, wait, no you just got Ota Michihiko and some Wild Child Bound guy! Silly me! Hell, even those two got a song out of him," he pointed to Takuya and Kouji. "Guess Tamers didn't interest him, oh well, can't really blame him..." Taichi then looked to Yamato. "And I was defending our honor!"

"...Taichi, you called Pokemon a 'Digimon Adventure rip-off' because Charmander is 'obviously an Agumon.' And that pokeballs were a 'poor man's digivice.'" Daisuke said.

Takato raised his finger and started to speak.

"DON'T!" Yamato shouted, looking to Takato. "Just agree with him or we'll be here all night!"

"...He's totally right..." Takato said upon seeing the crazed look in Taichi's eyes. "Um, changng the subject...Look, I sense a lot of hostility in here. How about we all say one nice thing about each others' respective seasons? Okay? No more fighting? Then we can start the real meeting, no more of this 'my season ruled, yours sucked' stuff, okay?"

"...Maybe," the Adventurers and Spirit Evolves looked to the Tamers skeptically.

"Of course the goggle boy who cries at the drop of a hat wants peace..." Daisuke trailed off, making the motion of wiping away tears.

"I'm going to ignore that, Daisuke... And I'll start," Takato said. He looked to Taichi and Yamato. "If it wasn't for you guys starting it all, none of us would be here." He looked to Takuya and Kouji. "I thought the Kouji and Kouichi plotline was a high point in Frontier. And Kouji, you were my favorite character."

"Who speaks for Adventure?" Taichi asked, "Me or Daisuke?"

"Um, you go ahead, Taichi. You're the oldest." Daisuke said.

"And you just know you're going to make fun of Tamers no matter right, right?" Ken looked to Daisuke.

"...Both of 'em, actually," Daisuke gave a nod, the Tamers and Spirit Evolvers rolled their eyes.

Taichi cleared his throat. "...I liked how Tamers was more mature than Adventure, plot-wise. You guys had kind of an Evangelion thing going on near the end, too, which was pretty cool." He looked to Takuya and Kouji. "...Spirit Evolutions were like Digimentals crossed with Matrix Evolutions, I thought that was kinda cool. Also, Fire was a pretty good opening. I liked it more than Butter-Fly."

Takuya cleared his throat, looking to the Adventurers. "...Vamdemon was an awesome villain in the first season and I'm sure the ending we were supposed to see was just as awesome." He looked to the Tamers. "...I guess we do owe you guys for the idea behind spirit evolutions. Thank you for the whole 'becoming the digimon' concept."

"...That's better," Takato smiled. "Everyone happy now?"

A slow clapping came from outside the door. "...You guys forgot someone..." The voice was recognized by all, except for Ken.

The Goggle Boys sprang into action!

"...Jen, save me..." Takato hid behind Jenrya, Takuya hid behind Kouji, Taichi behind Yamato and Daisuke behind Ken. All goggle boys cowered behind their respective best friend.

"...Thank the Gods that the yaoi fangirls can't see this..." Jen said, looking to Yamato as Takato held his shoulders and used him as a shield. Yamato gave an annoyed nod as Taichi did the same to him.

"Crest of Courage, my ass," Yamato muttered, looking to Taichi.

"Be a good Crest of Friendship and PROTECT. YOUR. FRIEND!" Taichi snapped.

The door was struck with a single, powerful kick. The deadbolt broke, the doors swung open...

...Masaru Daimon stepped into the conference room, followed by Touma. "...Told you they were here."

"That's because this was the last conference room left for you to break into," Touma sighed. "Good effort, though, I'm sure it's only a few tens of thousands in damages."

Taichi laughed nervously, he stuck out a hand from behind Yamato to attempt to shake Masaru's hand. Masaru simply stared at Taichi's hand, annoyed. He retracted it and spoke, "Masaru! Hey! Didn't you...get our e-vite? I totally sent you one!"

Masaru shook his head.

Takato spoke next, quickly wiping away a couple tears. "Um...We were...We were waiting for you, though! We didn't talk about anything important yet..."

Takuya spoke up, "Yeah, we just argued about which season was the best! I told them, it was SAVERS! Who'd be stupid enough to think otherwise? Savers beats Frontier, Tamers and Adventure COMBINED!"

"...Masaru, you do know what they're doing, right?" Touma asked.

"Oh yeah..." Masaru sat down at the table, he motioned for Touma to join him. "I hear Toei's giving someone a second chance! A new season! Why don't we negotiate the terms of Savers' new sea-" Suddenly the cell phone of every goggle boy, and Masaru, went off. Beeping like they had received a text message.

They all reached for their cell phones.

"Oh, HELL no!" Daisuke shouted.

"Th-That...I-I don't...I don't believe it!" Taichi shouted.

Takato wiped his eyes, sobbing. "...J-Jen..." He looked to Jenrya. Jenrya reached into his vest for a tissue, passing it to Takato.

Takuya growled, nearly throwing his phone away. He simply put it back in his pocket then kicked the wall.

Masaru did what Takuya didn't, throwing his phone against the wall. "XROS WARS 2.0, MY ASS!"

Masaru's phone, like all the others had the same message:

Hey, guys! It's Taiki!  
We just got great news from  
the higher ups at Toei! Our  
ratings are through the roof!  
We're getting another season!  
Like Adventure did! Cool, huh?

Party at my place! Head over ASAP!  
I heard you guys were all in town!  
-Kudou Taiki

Masaru got up, cracking his knuckles. "You heard him, party at his place..."

Touma looked to Masaru in shock. "Masaru, you wouldn't..."

Ken spoke,"He got it fair and square, I mean-"

"LET'S GO KICK TAIKI'S ASS!" Daisuke shouted.

The goggle boys lined up, Masaru looked them over. He pushed Takato aside. "Not you!"

"Wh-Why?" Takato asked.

"No crybabies! Come on, _men!_ LET'S GET HIM!" Masaru marched off with Taichi, Daisuke and Takuya to Taiki's place.

Takato wiped away a tear with his sleeve... "No crybabies...I'll show him..." He picked up Masaru's cell phone from the floor, it still worked. He started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Yamato asked.

"Show of hands, who actually supports the idea of going over and beating up Taiki?" Takato asked.

Neither Yamato, Ken, Jenrya, Kouji or Touma raised their hands.

Takato smiled. "I'm calling _another_ crybaby..." He put the phone to his ear.

"Moshi moshi-kame."

"Hey, it's Takato. Masaru's heading over there with Taichi, Daisuke and Takuya. They're really mad about not getting the next season of Digimon...Like, 'break Taiki's legs' mad."

"R-Really! I-I'll let Taiki and Shoutmon know! I-I think they know who to ask for help... Thanks, Takato-kame!"

"Anytime." Takato hang up.

"...And what would that accomplish?" Kouji asked.

Takato grinned.

* * *

"...And in entertainment news - Toei has announced plans to give Digimon Xros Wars a second season, the first time a Digimon series has done so since Digimon Adventure 02. Unfortunately, the previous stars of past seasons were not happy and appeared at Taiki Kudou's home in downtown Tokyo today. The incident would have turned ugly, had Taiki's co-star, ChibiKamemon, not received an anonymous tip about the disgruntled 'Goggle Boys,' as they call themselves. Co-Stars Tactimon, Lillithmon, Blastmon and Baalmon were waiting on the scene in what Digimon Xros Wars co-star, Tactimon, called 'The _PERFECT_ position for an ambush. Not even Daimon Masaru could escape my strategy!' More at the top of the hour, here's Hideyoshi with the weather..."

"...They're going to figure out it was you, you know," Jenrya said, looking to Takato from the table as he ate breakfast. Takato was watching TV in his bed at their room at the Ishigame Hotel.

"Ken and Osamu said they'll give me an alibi and Touma says he 'saw nothing,'" Takato grinned. "Besides, phone records 'prove' it was Masaru who tipped off ChibiKamemon..."

"I'll still look into an extended vacation in China for us..." Jenrya trailed off. "To be safe."

"...Good thinking," Takato said as the TV showed a preview of the upcoming report 'Daimon Masaru challenges Matsuda Takato' appeared on screen...Masaru did not look happy, especially with those bandages and casts. "...Got any idea for an assumed name I can use?"

"Of course, Song Dian," Jenrya nodded.

"...Xiexie, Jianliang..." Takato swallowed upon seeing a close up of Masaru.

~Owari~

* * *

Origina Author's (AKA Ori's) Notes:  
Eh...This hit me when I was looking over an old Adventure Villains fic called "A Little Conversation," where the 01 villains discussed their plans to deal with the Chosen Children...

...Problem was, that fic sucked. It was pretty much the villains threatening eachothers' lives every three lines and Piemon and Vamdemon being a gay couple jokes... ...So, no, you ain't gonna see that one again. Sorry, but as I've told Taiki: A lot of the humor fics won't be going back up because...I just don't think they're that good, especially the earlier ones.

This one, though...I know, it's not my best work, I could have probably done a lot better. Most of what this is me being nostalgic for what the fandom was like in the old Adventure 01 to Frontier days and making some jokes about it.

This was all meant as a joke, please don't take offense if I insulted your favorite season. I tried to treat all of them with same amount of disrespect...But I will admit, I'm a little biased against Frontier. I tried to keep it in check as best I could - I even gave Kouji the best line in the fic, in my opinion: The Taito joke!

Actually, this would be...The first and probably ONLY time Frontier characters have appeared in my fics...Unless Kyuuketsuki gets a full revival.

I threw in the Pokemon thing because, when 01 first aired, there was a bit of tension between the two fandoms (even on FFN, people'd post "why Digimon\Pokemon is better and the other SUCKS" rants in each respective section - Back when the site was still really small), so Taichi's attitude is a representation of that. I made his arguments and attitude as stupid as I thought the whole rivalry was.

Also, apologies to slash fans for the slash jokes - You should know I am obviously the LAST person who would make fun of slash maliciously. It was just hard to resist, especially since Digimon did (and probably still does) have such a reputation for slash...

...if you still don't believe me, fine, head over to Taiki's profile - Yes,** I WROTE ALL OF THOSE!** As much as I pretend to hate admitting to it, I did. And besides, I know for a fact male slash fans DO exist.

I also admit, it was a little unfair for Takato to come out on top, but... He's different from the other "Goggle Boys," since he was sort of a crybaby in Tamers...And I mean that in a good way, it's what I liked about him - He was totally different from Taichi and Daisuke. I just couldn't envision him going to beat the crap outta Taiki Kudou. That and I wanted him to give my favorite crybaby Digimon a call (Kame! Kame!).

Also, I felt like I owed Takato some sort of happy ending - You saw the _other_ fic uploaded with this one today, right? Yeah, um...Sorry again about Blasphemous Rumors, Takato...

Of course, whether or not Takato escapes Masaru's wrath by going to China with Jianliang is up to the reader. Fun fact: Song Dian is "Matsuda" in Mandarin.

Also, sorry for the lack of Savers - I have only just started watching that season, I have no idea what happens beyond episode seven at this point. Sorry, I just know Masaru is a total bad ass and I would never want to piss him off.

Hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Taiki's Notes:

I enjoyed it, though some of it was a little confusing to me as I have not been in the Digimon fandom nearly as long as Ori. I got in around Tamers.

I actually thought it was fun to see Ori joke about the "non-existent male slash fan," considering who was writing the story! And the one who's editing it! Ha ha ha!

I also see you kept your Kenta theory present, Ori. You won't let that die, will you?

Just a side note: We currently have a poll on the profile to help determine the sort of fics Ori should write. Please vote! Also, check out his DeviantArt page for Digimon Humor artwork and comics - link available through my profile. Thank you!

-Taiki Matsuki


End file.
